


Like You've Been Gay All Along

by NoShitSherlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Gay Louis, Grinding, Harry loses his shit, Jealous Harry, Light Smut (if a mass amount of grinding passes as that), Louis In Suspenders, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Harry, Straight Harry, Verbally and Sexually Provocative Louis, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock
Summary: Mr. Styles is Louis' very straight boss, the person who Louis' got a high school crush on.It's only in Louis' nature to want to wind Mr. Straight Styles up until he can't keep his hands off Louis, straight or not.Of course, the Mr. Jealous Styles part is the cherry on top.





	Like You've Been Gay All Along

The reason why Louis doesn’t work at the office but from home instead isn’t because of social anxiety, or because everyone at the firm but his boss knows he’s gay. It’s exactly because his boss _doesn’t_ know he’s gay, or that Louis’ feelings towards him extend further than his love for unhealthy fast food which doesn’t require his terrible cooking skills.

Louis didn’t have to provide his boss a reason as to why he wanted to work from home. He immediately said yes to Louis, partially because he was sorting through files and didn’t have the time to put up with Louis. Determined, sassy, independent little Louis. Louis’ boss said he would visit his house once a week to monitor Louis’ progress, and that was that.

It’s been like that for a long time now. Louis’ boss has come to his house so many times that he has access to the spare key, and when the door is unlocked, he walks in without a knock. It’s like a spritz of lemon juice when Louis’ boss walks in, smelling like he just teleported from Hawaii. Louis does his very best to hide his frustration when his boss walks in unannounced, because the tabs opened up on his laptop aren’t always work related.

On a day like today, Louis wakes up at six am, often reluctantly, but as soon as he sits up, a smile lights up his face. Every Thursday, his boss drops by within the morning, and it could be an hour as absurd as seven o’clock, or more reasonable like ten. He’s pretty unpredictable, so Louis gets up the earliest he can, throws together a really shitty breakfast, opens his laptop out on the coffee table and gets to work. 

The truth is, only half the hours he is assigned to work he _actually_ works. Louis spends a lot of time binge watching romantic films that give him romantic hope, even though he has a distaste for romantic things. Or he’ll sit scrolling through Twitter, his boss mentioned in every other post on his timeline. Or he’ll just ring up Lottie and vent to her about how dangerously attractive his boss is.

Which is why, _on a day like today_ , Louis is majorly screwed, because he’s totally missed the deadline for one of his pieces of work, and his boss is going to walk in on him frantically trying to finish it. The splendid thing though, is that when he misses his deadlines, his boss is kind enough to give him an extra day.

So after having a shower, making breakfast and pouring a cuppa, Louis sits down on his couch and doesn’t feel entirely stressed over getting his work done. He even turns the television on and props his feet up at one point. That’s what his boss walks in to see, a disappointed look on his face.

“Louis, I don’t see how this is working from home,” his boss shuts the front door, crossing his arms over his chest. “Work, now.”

“Sorry, Mr. Styles,” the blue eyed boy apologises, sitting up straight and typing away on his laptop. “Would you like a tea or coffee?”

“Yes, coffee please,” the green eyed man sighs. “It’s rather cold outside. However, you stay put and work. I’ll make a cup myself.”

“Woof,” Louis responds, a small innocent smile on his face as he responds to a message from Liam on Skype. 

_Boss is here. Skype in a bit x_

Instead of doing his work, Louis finds himself having an amusing conversation with Niall on his phone, Niall who’s at the firm and is clearly not producing any work. Louis half listens to the boiling of his kettle and gives it two minutes after it stops before tossing his phone away and typing on his laptop, pretending this whole time he's been working.

“I didn’t hear any tapping on the keyboard,” his boss states, entering the room and taking a seat on the opposite couch. “Don’t vex me, Louis,” he places his phone on the coffee table.

“Sorry, Mr. Styles,” Louis apologises again. “I will do my work now.”

“Yes, you will,” Harry takes a sip of his coffee. “And you won’t stop until you send in the document deadlined for yesterday evening.”

“I’m truly sorry,” Louis pathetically apologises again, avoiding his boss’ eyes.

“No, you’re not, or you wouldn’t repeatedly take long breaks from your work. Hell, I thought letting you work from home would be beneficial. Less distractions from Niall, less donut cravings from our daily deliveries, less bullshit. Not zero work and missing all your deadlines. Get it together or I will bring you back to the firm,” he stands up with his cup of coffee. “And I will put you in my office on my desk to make sure you get the work done. If it was anyone else, I’d fire you, but every firm needs a Louis.”

“Mr. Styles, I don’t believe scoldings include compliments,” Louis looks his boss in the eyes, his own blue ones glimmering.

“They don’t. This is an exception.” 

Harry walks over to sit down beside Louis, only to see that his employee has got his phone in his hands behind the laptop and is texting none other than Niall.

“You have got to be kidding me,” anger floods Harry’s face. “I am in the same room as you and you have the audacity to ignore what I’m saying?!” Harry scoffs, slamming the cup of coffee down on the coffee table. “For fuck’s sake, take your job more seriously! Every time you miss a God damn deadline, you set me back however long it takes for you to complete it! I don't need slackers! The reality is you wouldn’t have this job if it wasn’t for your dad! Get it the fuck together, Tomlinson! I’ll cut your income quicker than a split end!”

Harry stands up, inhaling deeply and calming himself down. He fixes his floral suit, grabs the cup of coffee and dumps it in the kitchen. He makes his way to the front door.

“I want the document in by five, no later, or we will discuss your leave.”

Then he leaves Louis’ house. The blue eyed boy sits in silence, shocked. He thought his boss would be lenient with him, he always has been, and the days when his patience had been running thin, he would never go to the extent of threatening to fire Louis. So really, it stings, creates a few tears in Louis’ eyes. The bucket load of tears that follow is because Louis is so disappointed in himself, and feels so terrible that he’s let the man he pines over down. 

Louis’ a sobbing mess by the time he opens up the document he’s meant to be working on. He can’t function like this, so he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Harry always has a knack for forgetting things, which is why he often forgets how angry Louis missing his deadlines make him soon after he finds out. Which is why Harry’s stupidly left his phone on Louis’ coffee table, demanding a walk back. The green eyed man sighs, getting out of his car and walking back up the driveway. He walks in unannounced, walking to the coffee table to retrieve his phone. That’s when he hears his employee crying, and there’s no doubt it’s because of him.

A pool of guilt forms in Harry’s stomach and the feeling surges through his heart. He peaks into the kitchen, seeing Louis leaning over the counter and quietly ranting to himself, most likely telling himself off. Harry gulps, silently walking away and leaving with his phone, not letting Louis know that he’s come back.

It was all talk anyway. There’s something about Louis that stops Harry from firing him every time.




_On a day like today,_ Louis finds himself waltzing into the office to gather some important files in order to proceed with his work. He’s happy to come in of course, seeing Niall in the flesh and everyone else in the office, but in partnership with the side of Louis that wants to see his boss is the side of Louis that _doesn't_ want to see his boss. So as Louis is midway through leaving the firm with a pile of files in his arms, his boss calling him to his office isn’t expected. 

Louis stops in his tracks, mumbling a prayer and turning around to go to his boss’ office. The blue eyed boy doesn’t really want to face Mr. Styles after this morning. Louis’ still sore like a stubbed toe.

“Put down the files, I want to discuss something with you.”

Louis listens, putting down the files on his boss’ desk and taking a seat. “What may that be, Mr. Styles?”

The man leans back in his chair, chest peeking out through his half buttoned up shirt. His cross necklace shines in the light. Louis feels guilty for wanting to straddle him whilst he wears a token of his religion.

“I have been thinking, and I have decided I want you in the firm Mondays through Wednesdays. You will be sat in here, we shall share a desk and you may have Thursdays and Fridays at home.”

“Oh,” Louis looks down. “But I didn’t-”

“Is there a problem with that, Louis?” His boss questions, face straight and eyes astonishingly green.

Louis shakes his head, avoiding his boss’ eyes. “No. I’ll be in.”

“Good,” the green eyed man reaches for one of his desk’s drawers, unlocking it and pulling out a wrapped gift. “I also wanted to give you this,” he hands the medium sized gift to Louis. “I apologise for this morning. I was rather harsh on you.”

“No, Mr. Styles. You were right. You don't need to apologise,” Louis tries to hand back the gift to his boss but he doesn't take it.

“I must. The truth is, you receive two times more deadlines than anyone else in this firm. That’s because you are intelligent and you can complete a task very quickly compared to everyone else. Now, you not meeting the deadline is because you’ve decided to pull the lazy card and I won’t accept that, but that hasn’t steered my mind away from wanting to promote you. I want you to be my partner.”

Louis chokes on his spit, heart thudding loudly in his chest. He’s glad he didn’t drown out his boss’ words and only hear the last part because his heart would be pounding for other reasons. 

“B-But, just this morning you were threatening to cut my income and now you’re promoting me to a position that will mean I’ll have a raise?” Louis tilts his head in confusion, although majorly flattered. 

“I didn’t mean it,” Mr. Styles stares him in the eyes. “You are very valuable to this firm, hence why I want you to be my partner. Once I see that you’re not slacking off, I will assign you your own office instead of casting you back to the open working area. But, you must shape up.”

“Yes,” Louis nods his head frantically, a wide smile on his face. “Yes, yes, of course,” he stands up, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans and reaching out to shake his boss’ hand only to bring it back down to his side. “M-May I hug you? As a really big fucking thank you.”

Mr. Styles stands up, a little humoured smile on his face as he opens his arms wide. “I don’t mi-”

Louis doesn’t let him finish off his sentence as he’s squeezing his arms around his boss’ middle tightly, head fitting underneath his chin. Harry envelopes Louis in, giving a few pats on his back. 

“Now, partner, I want you dressed in your finest attire whenever you’re in. We represent this place. Also, cut the swearing. Don’t make me scold you like a parent.”

Louis pulls back, looking his boss in the eyes. “Sorry,” he sheepishly apologises. “And about the ‘finest attire’ part of your sentence, I don’t own crazy floral suits like you. I only own that grey suit that I alternate between with that burgundy suit.”

“Oh, goodness, no,” Mr. Styles responds, arms still wrapped around his partner. “Those are terrible. Part of the reason why I also agreed you could work from home.”

A flash of hurt shows in Louis’ eyes before he looks down, embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m not great with this whole fashion thing.”

“Hey,” Mr. Styles rubs his back. “I’m only taking the mick, about the working from home part… I’ll tell you what, given that you complete that document by five, I will come and pick you up and we can go shopping together, accompanied with a lovely celebratory dinner for your promotion at seven. What do you say, partner?”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” a pink blush paints Louis’ cheeks, and he finds himself looking away in embarrassment because it’s so obvious he’s gone for his boss. “We’ve been hugging each other for an awfully long time now,” Louis states to fill the silence between them.

Mr. Styles grins. “Don’t you like my hugs? They’re very fitting for your size.”

“Hey,” Louis glares at him, blush ten times as worse than before.

“Or rather, I thought you would like the feeling of me against you.”

Louis doesn’t know if he’s hearing right, but his boss has just said _that_. Louis furrows his eyebrows, heart thumping in his chest, then Mr. Styles is bursting out in laughter. 

“I’m sorry, that was wholly inappropriate,” his green eyes shine with humour. “But now that you're my partner, please accept my terrible jokes because I like a good laugh whilst I’m at work,” he finally drops his arms from around Louis.

The blue eyed boy looks down sadly, internally cursing himself for thinking his boss was being serious. Mr. Styles is as straight as a stick, there’s not a curl to him, asides from those floral suits and his hair. Mr. Styles walks back around his desk, taking a seat. 

“One more thing, Louis,” the smile is removed from his boss’ face and replaced with a concerned look. “I know what you are. Please don’t hide away from me because of it. I don’t judge you.”

In a matter of ten minutes, Louis’ heart has almost gone into cardiac arrest several times. “You…know what I am?”

“I know you're gay. I apologise for being stereotypical, but how can you not be? You have a very… feminine body.”

Louis takes in a deep breath, feeling like he may just collapse. His skin burns, and he starts to sweat. _His boss has definitely stared at his body._

“You’re o-okay with me?”

“Louis, I don't have a single problem,” Harry looks at him sadly. “I’m a little hurt you think I would. The only problem I have is you hiding from me, which is part of the reason why I want you to share my office with me for the time being.”

“Oh,” Louis looks away. “Mr. Styles, I don’t hide from you because of that, per se…”

He should stop speaking right now, but if he’s going to start sharing his boss’ office with him next Monday for however long, Mr. Styles needs to know the truth. 

“I kind of… In a way, I…” Louis sighs, gaining the courage to look his boss in the eyes. “This is inappropriate and I apologise for it but I can’t stop it. Mr. Styles, I really like you,” Louis looks down again, feeling like he’s in high school. 

There’s a moment of silence that fills the air between them. None of them move for the moment, until Louis walks forward and grabs the files, desperate to get out of there before tears of embarrassment start to wet his cheeks.

“I will be going now,” Louis tells him, not once looking at him.

“Louis, wait.”

The blue eyed boy halts in his steps, back facing Mr. Styles. He doesn't dare turn around to face him.

“You’ve forgotten my gift.”

Louis stops biting his tongue after unconsciously biting it. He turns around and walks back to retrieve the gift, then faces the door, ready to head out.

“I’m sorry,” Mr. Styles finally speaks again. “That I don’t feel the same way back. I’ll admit, you do have a very nice body but… I’m not gay. Shit, sorry, I sound like a twat. Forget what I’ve said. Just, sorry,” Mr. Styles stands up, fixing his suit. “I hope you still want to go to dinner and shopping this evening? No matter how you feel about me, that doesn’t change anything between us. You’re now my partner and we work together. I also hope you like the gift. They’re Krispy Kreme, your favourite.”

Louis takes in a deep breath, batting the tears from his face and putting on a small fake smile for when he walks out into the firm. He doesn’t want everyone to know the boss has made him upset. It’s not a good look for either of them. He faces Mr. Styles, trying to look as confident as he can having his heart shattered.

“Yes, of course, and thank you ever so much. I’ll see you later. Bye, Mr. Styles.”

“Please call me Harry. We’re going to be closer than before. So Harry, please.”

Louis nods his head. “Goodbye, Harry.”

Harry gives him a nimble wave, one that Louis barely catches as he’s out the door quicker than an avalanche can occur.




True to his word, Harry shows up just after five, and just after Louis has sent in the document. Harry does the worst thing and turns up with another gift, or two. A bottle of red wine and a box of Ferrari Rocher chocolates. It isn't a romantic gesture in Harry’s eyes, but to Louis, Harry’s just sealed his heart back together only to shatter it again whenever he pulls the “I’m not gay” card. 

Louis deadpans his boss, hand still on the door. “Seriously? Add some roses and we can call this a date,” he steps aside, waiting for Harry to come in.

The smile on the green eyed man’s face drops and he coughs in awkwardness, taking a step in. Louis rolls his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m joking with you. Take a seat,” Louis gestures to the couch. “As you can see, I’m in clothes with my lunch all on it. Wait down here, I’m going to change,” he wanders off upstairs without another word.

Harry takes a seat and places the chocolate and wine on the coffee table. He sighs, looking around the living room before opening up the chocolates himself and stealing one. Less than a minute passes by before Louis’ phone is blaring on the coffee table, demanding his attention. When Harry checks the phone screen, _Land(cum)lord_ is shown, and Harry raises his eyebrows in amusement. It’s none of his business but at the same time it’s intriguing Louis has clearly had a thing with his landlord. 

The phone stops ringing only to start blaring again a mere five seconds after. Harry decides to pick it up, answering the call.

“Hello?”

_“Hi Lou- oh… May I ask who this is?”_

Harry stands up, beginning to make his way upstairs to give Louis the phone. “I’m Harry, Louis’ boss. I assume you have something to discuss with him?”

_“Yes, if you could please hand the phone to him. It’s urgent.”_

“I hope he’s paid his rent,” Harry responds as he reaches the top of the stairs, searching for Louis’ room. “Or he’ll have to borrow my couch and I’ve grown a liking for watching television in the evening so that wouldn’t be ideal.”

 _“I agree,”_ the landlord replies, a hint of clear jealousy in his voice. Harry has the urge to roll his eyes. _“Louis, please.”_

“Louis, your landlord needs to-”

Harry stops at Louis’ open bedroom door, given a full view of his partner stark naked. Louis’ eyes bulge out of their sockets as he stands frozen.

“…Talk to you about…”

“Harry!” Louis snaps out of it, grabbing his bed quilt and wrapping it around himself, cheeks a blazing red. “God damn it, give me my phone and get out!”

Harry hands him the phone, barely blinking, in a trance. Louis takes it and turns his back towards Harry, pressing the screen against his ear.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, Lou. It’s Liam. I have an issue to raise, do you have a couple of minutes?”_

“Yes, of course, any day,” Louis takes a seat on his bed, in the corner of his eyes seeing Harry still standing and staring. Louis internally groans, more embarrassed than anything.

_“You know Archer, the one who lives a couple of blocks down in the estate?”_

“Yeah, he's my drinking buddy following Niall.”

_“Yeah, his house underwent Lucifer’s angry flames last night. I thought I would call you to ask if you could lend him a space to sleep until he gets back up on his feet?”_

Louis’ jaw drops in shock. “Jesus Christ! Yeah, he can stay, of flipping course. Tell him I’m just going out to have dinner with my boss. If he comes round now before I leave, I can let him in. If not, he knows where the spare key is. I’ve got a bottle of red wine and some chocolates to cheer him up.”

_“Thanks, Lou. I’ll tell him. Is there a time limit on it?”_

“If you can drop him here within the next twenty minutes, that would be darling of you,” Louis stands up, approaching his drawer and pulling out a pair of jeans. Harry hasn’t moved an inch, silent like a ghost. Louis’ waiting for this phone call to end to have a go at his boss.

_“No problem. He’ll be there soon. Bye, Lou.”_

“Bye, babe,” Louis ends the call, placing his phone on top of the dresser and turning around to glare at Harry. “Is there any inch of you that minds? May I please get dressed without you staring like a creep?”

“S-Sorry,” Harry breaks out of his trance, looking around awkwardly. “Do you have a thing with your landlord?” He questions, half amused, half feeling weird. “Land(cum)lord is surely quite the name.”

Louis blushes immensely red, having half the nerve to kick Harry. “No, he’s actually one of my good friends. It’s just an inside joke. Can you please leave?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry responds awkwardly, getting ready to leave. “Sorry again,” then he disappears downstairs, taking a seat on the couch again.

It’s about five minutes before Louis is coming down the stairs, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a tee and some vans. In those five minutes, Harry has undergone numerous emotions. 

The first one is anger because that red wine and box of chocolates are meant for Louis to have and for Harry to snag some, not for someone else. The next emotion is fondness because from what Harry’s gathered, Louis is doing something nice for someone and that makes Harry smile. Then his stomach feels dangerously weird when relives the picture in his mind of his employee all naked, skin and curves, and he’s consumed with a quick moment of lust before he’s scolding himself.

Then confusion comes over him, because _why the hell does he care?_

“I hope you don’t mind sitting around for a bit longer. I have a mate coming over who’s pretty much homeless so I’m letting him stay here for as long as he needs,” Louis informs Harry, disappearing off into the kitchen and not once mentioning what happened upstairs.

Harry doesn’t respond, pulling out his phone and scrolling through whatever interests him. Louis makes his way into the living room after a few minutes with a cup of tea in his hand. He places it on the coffee table, slipping his phone out of his jean pocket and slumping down on the sofa, mimicking Harry. The green eyed man looks at him, a question consuming his brain.

“You don’t have a spare room. Where will this mate sleep?”

Louis raises his eyebrows over his phone, slightly humoured. “I don’t know why you give a damn, but in my bed. He’s a really good friend so I don’t mind, and I won’t be taking the couch because I’m sure he’s going to want some comfort.”

“Oh,” Harry responds, looking back down at his phone. He ignores the strange anger that swirls in his stomach like his insides are a cup of tea being stirred.

“I hope that doesn’t make you jealous, Mr. Straight Styles. Oh, look at that. Perfect alliteration,” Louis jests, glancing at Harry and catching the sour look on his face. “Chill out, boss, I’m only taking the mick out of you. Isn’t a good laugh what you look for in me?”

Harry sighs, tapping on his phone and ignoring his partner’s jokes. Any other day, Harry would laugh, but he’s not feeling too good. It’s probably the flu, he hasn’t caught it in a while.

“Or is it casually waiting for me to drop the comforter from around my body so you can stare at it again?”

“Louis,” Harry looks at him, a stern look on his face. “We may not be in the office and we may be outside of work hours but we are still business partners, not friends that are fine with seeing each other naked. Please stop… and I’m not gay.”

“I know, Mr. Styles,” Louis smiles innocently. “Which is why this is so fun.”

“ _Louis,_ ” Harry grunts, green eyes filled with fury. “Cut it out or I’ll be a cunt and ditch you tonight for someone else from the firm.”

“Ouch, that hurts,” Louis responds, nothing but a smirk on his face. “That’s a shame, I was really looking forward to whatever fancy restaurant you pulled out of your ass last minute.”

Harry gets up, fixing his light blue suit that he swapped for the floral one he had on this morning, and tucks his phone into his suit pocket. “Since you can’t contain yourself, I will wait outside.”

“No, don’t do that. You might get distracted by an equally straight female walking past and you might-”

Louis half expects Harry grabbing his arms and pinning him down to his sofa. Harry’s so wound up that he doesn’t notice Louis’ got him right where he wants him to be, as so obvious by the provocative smirk on Louis’ face.

“Shut up! Why can’t you shut up?! Stop taking the piss out of me! It’s not funny…” Harry frowns, looking completely like a child. He flicks Louis on the chin. “Only a little bit,” his frown softens, a small smile breaking out. “God, you get me so angry.”

“You’re welcome, boss.”

Louis smiles innocently, reaching down to button up Harry’s shirt just a little bit more, given a clear view of his nipples. Harry watches his every movement, breathing light like a feather, an indecipherable look on his face. Louis pats the green eyed man’s chest when he's done, looking him in the eyes.

There’s a knock at the door. Louis shoves Harry out of the way, focus immediately switching to Archer who’s stood outside on his porch. Louis runs excitedly over to the door, unlocking it.

“Boobear, how are y-“

“Archer!” 

Louis jumps into his arms, wrapping his legs around Archer’s waist and stuffing his face in his neck. Archer spins him, arms holding Louis tightly against him. They haven't seen each other in months. The last thing Louis heard was that Archer was off to the Bahamas for a special work opportunity. Louis had no idea he was back.

“Hey,” Archer smiles widely, putting his mate back down. “As I was saying, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Louis beams, eyes sparkling with happiness. “Please come in,” he steps aside, letting Archer in.

“Hi there,” Archer greets Harry who stands with the same unreadable look on his face that he had when Louis buttoned up his shirt. “I’m Archer,” he approaches Harry, sticking out his hand for a hand shake. “You must be Louis’ boss.”

“Yes, that’s me,” Harry takes his hand, shaking it for a second before dropping it. “We must be on our way now.”

“Darn it, Styles, give me a second with my mate, will you?” Louis glares, approaching Archer, grabbing his wrist and leaving without another word to the kitchen.

“He’s weird,” Archer comments the minute the kitchen door is shut.

“I just took the piss out of him, it’s acceptable. And I know he’s desperate to get home to his damn cat Dusty, so again, it’s acceptable. But first, him and I must shop until we drop and then we must dine like royals.”

“Not so sure about the royals part,” Archer eyes up Louis’ outfit. “But you’ve got the face of a prince so I think you’ll pass.”

“Why, thank you,” Louis smiles, flattered. “Right, Arch, here’s twenty,” he hands him the note. “Order in some pizza for yourself and whatever else. You know where everything is. Don’t tamper too much with the shower head, I need to fix the thing or get a new one. Knock yourself out with the red wine and chocolate, there’s also some Vodka in the cabinet,” Louis stops to give him a hug. “Bye, mate. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Archer hugs him back. “Thank you so much. Bye Boobear.”

Then Louis leaves the kitchen, grabbing his keys and leaving his house, waiting for Harry to follow. Harry gestures to the car that’s his and Louis wastes no time in getting into the passenger seat. A movie night with Archer sounds promising.

Once Harry’s in the car, he glances at Louis, giving him a look. Louis ignores him, so he’s left to start up the engine and drive without a word.




Louis’ thankful that Harry doesn’t sporadically pick out suits that have flowers all over them and instead steers towards picking up rich black ones and one that’s a deep blue to make Louis’ light blue eyes stand out. When Harry admits why, Louis gives him a weird look, but finds himself brushing it off when he disappears into the changing room to try the suits on. He rolls his eyes at the suspenders Harry’s picked out for him, because only Harry would pick out suspenders of all items. Nevertheless, Louis ends up getting them.

Seven o’clock comes and they find themselves sat at a table for two in some fancy restaurant that Louis couldn’t pronounce the name to if he tried. The waiter that takes their order has a great face, or so Louis thinks when he completely forgets about his crush on his boss and starts to unconsciously flirt back with the waiter. Louis completely misses Harry’s leg bouncing impatiently, and will never know if it was because Harry was well hungry or he wanted Louis to stop flirting with the waiter.

The ride home is silent. Louis gathers his bags from the car’s boot, mumbles a thanks to Harry and disappears up his drive way. Harry drives off before Louis’ even inside his house, biting his lips to the point it starts to bleed. 

The week goes by, plain, old, boring and simple until Monday comes around, at least for Louis. For Harry, the time is torture. He finds himself tossing in his sleep at night, dreaming about his employee, and waking up in the mornings yearning for Louis’ presence, and he just can’t pinpoint why.

Louis spends the majority of his time getting ready on Monday morning struggling with his tie, no different to all the other times he’s tried to do up a tie in his life. He tosses the material into his car, planning to put it on when he gets to the firm. Archer couldn’t do a tie if he tried either. They’re both pretty useless.

The nice thing about returning to the office are the Krispy Kreme doughnuts, because he’s already gone through Harry’s box of them and they would have been stale now if he didn’t. The next nice thing is seeing Niall.

“Hi, new partner,” Niall grins, arms wide open, saying it in a whisper. “Don’t worry, no one knows yet so you don’t look like you’ve given the boss a good dick sucking.”

Louis whacks his mate on the arm, adding in a second punch for the sake of it. “I haven’t done anything such. How do you know about my promotion?”

“I was eavesdropping, sorry,” Niall apologises, quickly swinging his chair to send out the email he was finishing up typing. “I only heard the partner bit to the part where you embarrassingly asked Mr. Styles if you could hug him. That’s when I couldn’t help myself from bursting out in laughter so I left before I got caught.”

The blue eyed boy gives Niall a glare, crossing his arms. “I’ll have you know he was more than glad to hug me,” Louis reaches over to grab the quarter of a sandwich that’s left on Niall’s plate. “Anyway, I must be heading to his office now. Bye Niall.”

Niall is left with his mouth dropped open. Louis really just walked away with the rest of his sandwich.

Louis approaches Mr. Styles’ door, mouth stuffed with food, and doesn’t even knock. He gets a full view of Mr. Styles shirtless. At least Louis is nice enough to shut the door instead of stand there frozen. Harry glares at him through the mirror.

“I don’t like people who have the audacity not to knock.”

Louis swallows down his food, walking in and sitting on the spare swivel chair before Harry’s desk that’s been set up so there’s enough space for two.

“And I don’t like people that barge in when I’m butt naked and stare like they’ve never seen a human body before but I’m not complaining, am I?”

Harry continues glaring but doesn’t say a word, grabbing his shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it up. Louis kicks his feet up on the desk, leaning back and relaxing.

“It’s a bloody Monday, get up and do something productive.”

“Harry, stop being so grumpy. I’ll admit it’s hot but it’s also scary, and shh. Five more minutes of sleep and I will,” Louis closes his eyes, doing that thing where he purposely pisses off his boss for the sake of it.

“Get up,” Harry turns to face him, tucking in his shirt and grabbing his blazer.

Louis sighs dramatically, eyes still closed. “But boss, like you said, it’s _Monday_.”

“I won’t ask again.”

The blue eyed boy opens his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips at how wound up he’s got Mr. Styles already.

“Fine.”

“No, don’t fine me. That’s your way of saying you’ll keep your eyes open but you won’t do a damn thing. Get up. I want you to get me a coffee.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion, then scoffs. “Get you a coffee? I’m your partner, not your personal assistant.”

“Right now, I don't give a damn what you are. Less than five minutes and you’ve already got my blood boiling. Get me a coffee. Maybe I’ll stop glaring.”

Louis starts to glare himself, sitting up straight. “No. I’m not your slave.”

“Didn’t I just say I don’t give a damn what you are?!”

Louis stands up, crossing his arms. “I’m not getting you anything! In fact, the only person I’m getting anything for is myself! I’ll be back,” Louis turns his back and starts to walk to the door. “I’m going to get myself a Krispy Kreme doughnut. Niall’s practically almost finished sandwich wasn't enough to fill my- _ow!_ ” 

Louis groans, back slammed against the wall, Harry pinning his arms above his head with one hand. A half pained, half satisfied smile forms on Louis’ face. It’s the second time he’s wound Harry up to the point of getting pinned, and on his _barely-anything-to-do-today_ to-do list, _get pinned by Mr. Styles again_ can be crossed off.

Harry stares at him intently, wanting to curse at his partner but the words not wanting to come out. He finds himself looking down at Louis’ lips, his spare hand dropping against the back of Louis’ thigh unintentionally, trailing up. He starts to close in on Louis, anything to get his body closer, but then Louis starts to laugh.

“Are you sure you’re not gay, Mr. Styles?”

That’s enough to snap Harry out of whatever trance he’s stuck in. He pulls back, eyes wide, then without a word, grabs his wallet and phone. Just before he leaves the office, he stops.

“Put your God damn tie on.”

Then he leaves.

Louis finally gets five minute to kick his feet up and rest, and the additional hour it takes for Mr. Styles to finally come back, no coffee and not saying a word. He’s ignoring Louis, without a doubt. That makes the smaller boy smirk, and makes Harry’s blood boil from the other side of the desk.




Louis’ plans for Tuesday are slightly different. There is a part of him that actually gives a crap about his work and that part of him demands his full attention. He gets to work earlier than when his working hours start. The firm is still empty, asides from one of the receptionists being in, and Mr. Styles isn’t in his office yet. Louis takes full advantage of it, spreading out all his papers over his boss’ desk, taking off his blazer, and opening up his laptop, typing away.

It’s about twenty minutes later, and a whole load of a mess on his boss’ desk, when Mr. Styles arrives, hair a mess from the strong winds outside making a statement that a storm is on its way. The firm is still relatively empty, it always is at this time. Louis can wind Mr. Styles up as much as he likes, as he does his work of course. Louis can multitask.

“Clean up my desk now.”

Louis stops typing, raising his eyebrows. “Not _hi Louis, how are you doing on this fine day?_ Or _hi Louis, thank you for letting me touch you up yesterday. It sure means a lot in helping me figure out if I’m actually straight or-_ ”

“Not today!” Mr. Styles tosses his bag to the side, going to the window to open up the blinds. It’s dark as hell outside and starting to piss down with rain. “I really, _really,_ don’t feel like putting up with your bullshit right now.” 

The blue eyed boy slumps down in his chair, feeling a little bit guilty. Clearly, Mr. Styles is not feeling too great. Louis decides to get up and start tidying the desk a bit.

“What’s wrong?”

“None of your damn business,” Mr. Styles stares outside of the window, mind overrun with thoughts.

Louis shrugs it off, continuing his task of tidying the desk. When Mr. Styles sits down in his chair, leaning back with a hand on his chin and thinking, Louis doesn’t look at him. The blue eyed boy feels like he could get grilled if he winds Harry up today, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to do it. He purposely drops a cylinder of gold pins over the desk, the pins dropping around Mr. Styles’ feet and bouncing completely under the rich wood.

“Oops,” Louis apologises, doing his best to hold down the cheeky smile that wants to turn the corners of his lips up.

Instead of picking up the pins, Louis resumes tidying the rest of the desk, even goes to the extent of pulling out his phone and messaging Archer for the sake of it, anything to piss Mr. Styles off because Louis _hasn’t picked up the freaking pins yet._

Louis finally looks at Harry, the latter’s face red. Louis puts his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming,” he places his phone on the desk and starts to walk around to his boss. “Not in that way. That would obviously be inappropriate for work, _obviously_.”

He gets on his knees before Harry, bending down and climbing underneath the desk to start collecting the pins. He can feel Harry’s eyes burning into him because he’s purposely got his behind all perky in his suit trousers and on display and if he’s guessed his boss right, he’s _so_ damn gay for Louis.

Louis doesn’t purposely take long, although would purposely do so if he wasn’t required to. He doesn’t quite feeling like have a hundred little areas of blood seeping out of his hand, so collects each pin carefully. It seems that winds Harry up though because he’s looping his fingers around Louis’ suspenders and pulling him out from under the desk.

“You just can’t do a single thing the way I want it, can you?”

Louis rolls his eyes as he starts to push himself up from the floor. “Except from looking all pretty and fucka-”

He’s dragged back by the waist, Harry’s grip firm, only for his behind to come flush in contact with his boss’ crotch, semi-hard and betraying all the _I’m not gay_ ’s he’s stated. Harry’s lips come up to Louis’ left ear, going to whisper something, but nothing comes out. Louis smirks, a little laugh escaping his mouth before he whispers.

“Are you sure you’re not gay?” 

Harry grunts, shoving Louis to the side without a care that he’ll fall on the floor and potentially hurt himself.

“ _Ow!_ What the fuck?!”

Harry only crouches down, collecting the rest of the pins from under his desk and ignoring Louis. The blue eyed boy thinks if his boss glares any harder, his expression might just become permanent. 

“You fucking asshole!”

Harry gets up, placing the pins in the cylinder and moving it away from the edge of the desk.

“That wasn’t nice! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

The green eyed man pinches the bridge of his nose. Louis _really_ needs to shut up.

“I should fucking sue you for that! How dare you shove me?! Maybe if you just accept the fact that-”

Harry loses his damn mind. He grabs Louis’ wrists, shoving the smaller boy in front of him.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!”

He manhandles Louis over the desk, forcing him down and locking his arms behind his back.

“WIND ME UP UNTIL ALL I WANT TO DO IS _FUCK_ YOU OVER THIS DAMN DESK?!”

To emphasise his point, Harry nudges his member right up against Louis’ bum, because he really, _really_ wants to fuck his _male_ partner over his desk. Harry’s a panting mess, all his breath wasted on shouting at Louis, all because Louis’ wound him up, _again._

“Is this what you fucking want?!” Harry repeats, sounding defeated as he’s unable to stop himself from grinding against his partner. 

“I thought you’re not gay?” Louis questions, a large smile on his face.

“I’m not! You just have a really nice body, for fuck’s sake!”

“That has a dick. I’m pretty sure that makes you gay.”

Harry nudges him against the desk hard, making Louis bite his lip at the slight pain he feels in his hips caused by the edge of the wood.

“I would really like it if you fucked me over this desk though,” Louis gets out.

Harry’s knee comes to sit between both Louis’ thighs, spreading his legs apart. Harry gives one push of his knee before he lets Louis go, grabbing him up by his hair and pushing him away again. 

“Do your damn work, for fuck’s sake!”

Louis looks at the bulge in Harry’s pants in the mirror that catches Harry’s side. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help you out there?”

“Stop vexing me, you bloody tease!” Harry grunts, turning around to look out the window. He’s able to see how Louis starts to approach him in the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

Louis makes his way up to him, draping his arms around his boss’ waist. Harry bats them off immediately in anger, not sparing a glance at the smaller boy. Louis looks down for a second feeling rather hurt, but then looks back up and reaches for Harry’s hand instead. The green eyed man doesn’t shove him away this time, letting Louis guide him to face him and then pull him closer.

Harry’s faced with nothing but caring eyes as he watches how Louis sits on the edge of the desk. The smaller boy reaches out to pull Harry between his legs, one wrapping around Harry’s waist. Louis doesn’t need to say a word for Harry to know what he’s offering, what he’s kindly telling him to do in whatever time they have left before the day starts to get busy.

Harry’s first to move his hips, grinding against Louis and dropping his head into Louis’ neck. It’s slow and a new feeling for Harry, feeling another guy’s crotch pressed up against his, and he lets out a moan, rolling his hips again. His grinds start to get harder and faster, so much that he has to grip Louis firmly on his bum so that he doesn’t slide up the desk. The additional kneading-his-ass part is simply because Louis has a great one.

“You could have just asked, you know?” Louis pants out, gripping tightly onto his boss’ blazer, pulling him impeccably closer. “Instead of being grumpy twenty four seven.”

The green eyed man glares, but that doesn’t stop the fact that he’s chasing an orgasm and chasing it fast. Louis starts to spill out with moans, throwing his head back. Harry takes it as the perfect opportunity to mark his partner’s neck, bruising his smooth skin and giving it a good bite for satisfaction. 

“Oh, fuck! This is so hot! Fuck, fuck fuck! When does the firm start running? _Oh!_ Never mind! Never mind! Never mind! _Fuck,_ I’m gonna cum!”

Louis soils his underwear without a word further, body clenching up tightly as the strong waves of an orgasm knock his body senseless, Harry still grinding hard against him. He drags his nails down Harry’s chest, stopping when the green eyed man’s half buttoned up shirt gets in the way, then his boss is flipping his body over, pushing him against the desk again and starting to grind against him.

Louis’ hand wonders to whatever he can find on the desk to grip onto. It just so happens to be his boss’ cactus plant which he pricks his hand with. He lets out a “fuck” that’s wavered with the way Harry rocks his body, then grabs onto one of Harry’s pens instead, clamping down onto it with his teeth.

Harry starts to grunt loudly, a pool of sweat forming on his forehead. Louis can feel his large hands unclip his suspenders, moving them out of the way to push up his top. Louis smirks droopily.

“You can cum on me if you want,” he offers, voice innocent.

That throws Harry right up to the edge, the curly haired man fumbling with his button and zip hurriedly and pulling himself out, stroking himself fast. He goes the extra mile and pushes down Louis’ suit trousers but he only gets it half way before he’s spilling all over the baby smooth skin before him, creating a mess all over the dip of Louis’ back, clothes and in between his cheeks.

Louis groans out in annoyance at the mess despite telling Harry he could do exactly that, but shuts up when he feels Harry’s bare member against his skin. Of course, making the mess even worse, but pressing so firmly against him Louis kind of wishes he told Harry to release _in_ him.

Harry barely gives himself a second to regain his breath before he’s pulling Louis up, still pressed against him, and is whispering in his ear.

“Now do your damn work and leave me the hell alone or I’ll fire you.”

“You’re just talking,” Louis pants, biting his lip through his smirk. 

“Maybe,” he shoves Louis, knocking him against the desk.

Louis only continues smirking, pulling up his trousers despite the mess. He’s going to clean himself up, but first needs to walk through the firm to the restroom _not_ looking like he’s just gotten manhandled and jizzed on.

“Stop smirking, Tomlinson. I’m not gay, you’re just attractive.”  
  
“Okay,” Louis smirks to himself, fixing his shirt and suspenders before he starts to leave the office. “I’m going to change into the comfy clothes I have in the locker room. I know you want me to look smart and all but you should have thought about that before you ruined my outfit for the day.”

Then he leaves the office, acting like a single thing hasn’t happened. Of course, there’s a bright purple hickey on his neck.




The next day, Harry doesn’t show up at work, calling in sick. Louis doesn’t think too much of it, buckling down and doing his work _and_ Harry’s for the day, sitting in Harry’s seat. He goes home in the evening, feeling accomplished with the number of tasks he’s gotten done. He falls asleep wholly looking forward to working from home since it’s going to be a Thursday. He’s really missed his couch.

Louis wakes up bright and benevolent the next morning, the sky azure after an entire day of rain. He smiles brightly, leaping out of bed to open his curtains and the window, kicking Archer in the process. The other man groans, rolling over only to be blinded by the sunlight.

“Oi, shut those right back up. My eyes,” the grey eyed man groans, flipping back over.

“Rise and shine, sunshine! I have…” Louis looks at his clock. “Two minutes before I have to start working. Oops, I totally missed my alarm. Anyway, I want to attempt to scramble some eggs so up you get. I need your help.”

Archer screws up his face at how loud Louis is. “Why are you so… gay this morning?”

“Ha ha,” Louis sarcastically responds, deadpanning him. “‘Cause I’m finally back home! Idiot. I’ll admit, it was great fun winding up the boss but I miss having breaks every five minutes.”

“I’m not surprised,” Archer responds, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he springs out of bed, contrary to how he’s been the last minute, and launches after Louis, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulders. “Come on, you. I’m quite craving some eggs.”

“Put me down you big toad!” Louis laughs as Archer starts to carry him out of his room.

“Never, you minion!”

Louis starts to kick his feet and flail his arms as he’s carried downstairs, all amongst the laughter that comes out of his mouth. 

“You ass! Let me _down!_ It’s not a joke!”

“You’re the one whose laugh-”

“You call this working?”

Louis’ eyes grow wide as Archer finally puts him down at the bottom of the stairs, but not because Louis asked him too, but because Louis’ damn _boss_ is stood at the front door, closing it behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Louis questions, clad in pyjamas with freaking _baby dragons_ on them whilst his boss stands in one of his finest suits - well, all his suits are the finest.

“I’m here to check your progress as I do every week.”

“Yeah, but you’ve seen me already this week,” Louis taps his foot impatiently, really wanting those eggs. “Touched me…”

Archer gives him a light slap on the arm. “At least let me leave before you start getting all dirty and stuff,” he starts to head towards the door, completely ignoring Harry and throwing on the first pair of shoes he finds.

“Arch, you’re still in pyja-”

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Archer grins, opening the door. “I do _not_ want to be a part of this discussion. I don’t want to know how you did your boss,” he steps out, shutting the door, but not before sticking his head back in. “Or rather, how your boss did you, because… top as fuck. I’ll be back in twenty, babe. Gonna visit James down the road.”

“Okay, yeah, see you too,” Louis responds, although at this point pathetically talking to himself. Then he looks at Harry, glaring. “What do you want, Styles?”

“To see you,” Harry avoids his eyes, coughing awkwardly after.

“Yeah, no shit. What for? I’m sure you know I’m up to date on everything, including _your_ work.”

“I mean, I wanted to see you,” the green eyed man sighs.

“About Tuesday? Yeah, no biggie. Grind on me all you like. I promise, I’m not attached,” Louis rolls his eyes, popping into the kitchen to pull out a packet of cookies. He comes back to see Harry hasn’t moved an inch. “Seriously, boss, what’s up?”

“Louis…” Harry purses his lips, unsure of what to say. 

“Come sit,” Louis plops down on the couch, crunching on a cookie and resting his feet on the coffee table.

Harry walks silently to the opposite couch, taking a seat and continuing to avoid Louis’ eyes. Louis sits up, reaching over to offer him a cookie. Harry shakes his head, only to grab one and stuff it in his mouth.

“Now that’s just comfort eating. What’s wrong, Harry?” Louis asks again, this time a lot less casual about it and more concerned.

Harry drops his head, intertwining his fingers together. Then he finally looks up at Louis. “You’re right, okay?”

“About?”

“Of course I’m not fucking straight,” Harry slouches back against the couch, sulking.

“That wasn’t so hard to admit, was it?” Louis grins. “But that’s not what’s wrong. So, Harry, what’s wrong?”

“You! _You’re_ what’s wrong! You’re so fucking nonchalant about everything, about looking like an angel, about guys staring at you, about teasing me left right and centre! _You_ are the damn problem!”

Louis stares at Harry with an amused smile on his face. “Sounds like you’re the problem, Mr. Jealous Styles.”

Harry crosses his arms, pouting like a little child. He glares at the wall, avoiding Louis who gets up and slowly starts to make his way around the coffee table. Louis’ hard too not look at though, as proven when Harry can’t help but look at him as he gets nearer. The blue eyed boy approaches him, climbing onto the green eyed man’s lap, knees on either side. Louis brings his hands up to cup both Harry’s cheeks, in which Harry can’t help but bring his arms up to wrap around Louis’ waist.

“If you’re trying to say you’ll be perfectly happy in life if I agree to be yours, then all you have to do is _ask me to be yours,_ silly. Or are you going to be stubborn about it?”

“Maybe after you make me a nice breakfast,” Harry responds, pout still on his face.

“Oi, I’m not going to be that kind of boyfriend, mate. But if you wish, I’ll give _nice_ a shot,” Louis starts to get up.

“No,” Harry pulls him back down. “In the ten seconds it’ll take you to get to the kitchen, some other guy may swoop in and steal you from me.”

“Better make me yours, then,” Louis smiles, playing with the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck.

“No, that would be too easy,” Harry huffs.

“Chase me, then.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, intrigued. “Chase you?”

“Around the house, to Bora Bora, I don’t mind, whatever floats your boat. But if you’re chasing me to Bora Bora, please order the plane tickets now and then give me a head start otherwise it’s not really fair, is it?”

“You are something else,” Harry starts to grin. “I’ll chase you.”

“Yeah? But first, give me a kiss.”

“You want our first kiss to be on this wine and ketchup stained couch?” Harry grimaces.

“More than anything,” Louis mumbles, lips inches away. _“Kiss me like you’ve been gay all along.”_

Then Harry’s kissing him, and Louis’ kissing him back. It’s truly like Harry’s been gay all along.

_Of course he has._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, just a little one shot that came out of me over the past few days. I hope you like it. I believe people are born gay rather than turned it contrary to this fic but this was really fun and cute to write nevertheless.
> 
> Loads of love <3
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you're feeling high spirited .x


End file.
